Reflexiones sobre una vida
by I'mgleeklover
Summary: Stiles reflexiona sobre su vida tras el nacimiento de su hija.


**¡Hola a todos/as! Os dejo un nuevo OneShot sobre Stydia (un poco corto, lo sé). ¡Disfrutadlo!**

 **Descargo la responsabilidad:** no soy dueña de nada, tan solo de mi imaginación, que es la que ha creado esta historia.

Nada en la vida de Stiles había sido fácil. No recordaba una infancia buena. Su madre había muerto cuando él tenía diez años y su padre había comenzado a beber. Su único apoyo era su mejor amigo, Scott. Llegado a su adolescencia, su padre había dejado a un lado la bebida y parecía que todo iba mejor, hasta aquella noche en el bosque. Stiles era conocido por meterse en problemas cada dos por tres, pero esa noche fue diferente. Cambió la vida de su amigo y la suya para siempre. Fueron tres años muy duros para él y sus amigos.

Pero, ¿se arrepentía de algo? Nunca. Aquí, en el hospital, observando a su hija, que apenas tenía veinticuatro horas de vida, y recordando todos aquellos momentos en los que casi había muerto, daba gracias a su yo pasado por decidir salir aquella noche en busca de un cuerpo en el bosque.

Miró a su mujer, que dormía profundamente, y volvió su atención a su hija. "Sabes Claudia, eres igual que tu madre" dijo Stiles susurrando mientras pasaba un dedo por el moflete regordete de su hija. Y era cierto. Tenía el pelo rubio rojizo, los ojos verdes y los labios carnosos. "Y espero que sea en todo, porque como hayas heredado mi actitud, vamos a tener que prepararnos para las curvas" dijo sonriendo.

Recordó las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas con alegría y cansancio. El miércoles Lydia y él se habían ido a la cama como cualquier otro día, pero sobre la una de la mañana, Lydia lo había despertado diciendo que notaba fuertes dolores. La ayudó a levantarse de la cama y llevarla al baño para que se diese una ducha. "Si esto son contracciones, probablemente esté un tiempo sin poder ducharme" había justificado ella ante la desaprobación de Stiles. Una vez que ambos estaban vestidos, Stiles cogió la bolsa de Lydia y salieron de camino al hospital. Cuando llegaron allí, el médico les confirmó que Lydia se había puesto de parto. La prepararon y la metieron en una habitación antes de decirles que probablemente el parto se alargaría durante varias horas.

Una vez acomodados, Stiles llamó primero a su padre y a su suegra para darles la noticia de que esa noche se convertirían oficialmente en abuelos, y después a Scott. Todos llegaron a Washington D.C. a la mañana siguiente, asustando a todas las enfermeras del hospital, que no se esperaban tanta gente para un solo parto. Estas les obligaron a quedarse en la sala de espera hasta que todo terminase. Claudia nació quince horas después. Stiles salió a darles la noticia con lágrimas en los ojos, y su padre y su mejor amigo lo abrazaron con fuerza. Durante las tres horas siguientes, la habitación donde Lydia y Claudia descansaban no estuvo vacía en ningún momento.

"Eres increíblemente hermosa" le dijo en un susurro a su hija.

"Gracias" dijo Lydia con voz cansada. Stiles levantó la vista y vio a su mujer, su inteligente y preciosa mujer, frotándose los ojos con una sonrisa. Se levantó del sillón en el que estaba y se acerco a su cama, dándola un beso en la frente.

"Te amo" dijo Stiles.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Lydia contenta, "¿incluso con estas pintas?"

Stiles se rió y la besó en los labios. "Te he visto en peores situaciones" dijo riendo. Lydia le dio un suave manotazo de forma divertida.

Se quedaron un rato mirándose el uno al otro, contemplando al amor de su vida. Lydia jamás hubiera pensado que acabaría formando una familia con el niño hiperactivo que solo intentaba llamar su atención, y Stiles nunca pensó que la chica de la que llevaba más de media vida enamorado se fijaría en él y acabaría convirtiéndose en la madre de su hija.

"Gracias" dijo Lydia en un suave susurro, acariciando la cara a su marido, que ponía una expresión de sorpresa.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Stiles.

"Por no haberte rendido nunca con respecto a mí y haberme dado todo esto" respondió Lydia frotando el anillo de bodas de su marido.

Stiles sonrió y la volvió a besar. Claudia comenzó a retorcerse y a protestar. "Es la hora de la comida" dijo Lydia, que se acomodó en la cama mientras Stiles cogía a su hija con cuidado y se la entregaba a su madre.

Y allí, observando a su mujer mientras amamantaba a su hija, Stiles supo con certeza que, con sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas, esta era la vida que él se había ganado.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Comentadlo, please.**


End file.
